New Blood
by Ashes244
Summary: Mitchell, before he met George and Annie, meets and creates a new super pissed off vampire named Jessica. She isn't ok with being turned in to a 'monster' and would rather die. Can Mitchell show her that a vamp's life isn't as horrible as she thinks?


** I took a breath and it burned my lungs. My throat burned. Pain was coursing through my veins. I opened my eyes and all I saw was white. I sat up and the world spun. I was in a hospital bed but the room looked like a dungeon. I had trouble focusing the burning sensation was too intense. "You're awake?" I heard a voice say from the shadows. The light hurt my eyes. "I can't be. No one could have survived that torture." When I spoke my voice sounded like it had been dragged across the pavement. "I understand that you have questions but for right now just know that you are safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." A man stepped out from the shadows. He had shaggy shoulder length dark brown hair, his eyes were a golden brown colour, and he had a 5 o'clock shadow. His facial features were almost perfect. The only thing that was strange about him was that he was so pale; he was practically as white as snow. He was very skinny almost like he hadn't eaten in a while. He was wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath. The gloves he was wearing were fingerless and olive green. The burning in my throat was getting worse. My hands shot to my neck by instinct. "My throat burns!" I yelled as loud as I could. "I know it does and it will for a while. Here have something to eat." He brought me a tray full of food. Most of it was meat. "I can't ea-" Before I could finish my sentence another man walked in. This man had orange blond hair, and was slightly more plump then the first man. The new man had a bit more colour then the other, and he was dressed more professional. He was wearing a black suit with a white button-up shirt underneath. His smile seemed kind but his eyes, which were a bright green colour, seemed to be filled with evil. "She's right Mitchell. That won't do she needs a fresh kill for the thirst to go away." This new man had a British accent. What did he mean 'thirst'? "No I just don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian****." The man I now know as Mitchell**** put himself between me and the new man. It was like he was protecting me. "Oh darling, you can't be one of those anymore it will kill you." The man said. I crawled to the end of the bed and got off. I still had my bloody clothes on, my jean shorts and band shirt but all of my cut and bruises that someone would have expected to show up after being attacked weren't there. "What do you mean 'it would kill me'? I've been a vegetarian for over 3 years." The man opened his mouth to answer me but Mitchell spoke up first. "This isn't how to tell her Lucas. She is now my responsibility. I will tell her my way." Ever since Lucas walked into the room Michael has been very tense. "Tell me what?" Michael turned and looked at me with guilt and pity. "You're a vampire love." Lucas said. Mitchell snapped his attention away from me. "I said I would tell her!" He yelled. I didn't think it was possible but the burning just kept getting worse like a fire had been set in my throat and was just getting bigger. "Very funny, vampires don't exist." My voice was getting better with all of the talking. "Sorry to disappoint you love but they do and you are one." Lucas had walked into the room and was just a couple feet away from me. "Welcome to the family." The more he spoke the more I wanted to rip Lucas' face off. "No! I am not! You're lying!" I couldn't believe it. Lucas must have escaped from a mental institution or something. I ran away from them, I ran out the door and through the streets. I felt more on fire then ever but I kept going nothing was going to stop me not even the pounding noise in the back of my head that kept getting louder. It sounded like a heart beat. **

** I must have run a mile or two before I doubled over in pain from the burns all over my arms and legs. My arms and legs were lobster red and they felt like they were on fire. I was screaming from the pain. No one could hear me I had gone down empty streets untill I got to the country. After a few seconds of great pain I felt a cold blanket type thing wrapped around me. Someone was pulling me somewhere. I didn't know where because the sun was blinding me but anything was better then the pain I was in right now. I shut my eyes tight to help stop the pain but it wasn't helping. I stumbled and fell a couple times. Whoever was helping me must have gotten frustrated because after I fell for the second time they picked me up. While they carried me they held me close to their body, I felt safe. They carried me for what seemed like an hour. When they got to where ever they were taking me the person set me down on my feet. I opened my eyes to see that i was back in the dungeon hospital room. My body was still in pain. I crumpled to the floor. "If you are going to lay on the floor can you lay with your arms and legs out straight, like you're making a snow angel. If you don't your burns will get irritated." Michael walked over and straighten out my arms and legs. His hands were cold and soothed the burns. "Why did you bring me back here?" I looked at Michael, he was at the back of the room running water into a bowl. "I brought you back here to protect you. Right now you are young and a danger to yourself and the people outside of this place. Now don't move this might hurt a bit." He brought over a bowl of water and placed it beside me. Michael slowly poured the water over my red hot skin. At first I jerked away, the cold made my skin burn more but after a while the burning pain subsided and cooled. ****"Why are you helping me?" I looked over at Mitchell, he had finished 'fixing' my burns and had gone back over to the sink. "When you first woke up what did I**** tell you?" Mitchell had turned to look at me. "You said 'you're awake' but I don't see how that works here." "He looked irritated. "After that the **_**important **_**part," he put emphasis on 'important'. "I said that you were save and that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." I was feeling better and sat up on the floor. "Were you there when they attacked? Do you know what happened to me?" Those questions have been jumping around my brain ever since I woke up with no cuts or bruises. He went from concern to what looked like supreme sadness. "Yes and yes. I was the who pulled them off. What do you remember?" I hadn't thought about what I could remember just what I couldn't.  
**

_** I was sitting in the branches of my weeping willow. I was still wearing my short jean shorts, they were almost at the middle of my thighs, and my band shirt, it was a tank top for my favourite band the Black Veil Brides. My friends had been out partying all night for the coming of the new year. They went home around 7 am and I came to my willow. It had been a perfect way to start the new year, I was still buzzing from all of the sugar we consumed. This year was going to be different no more taking BS from anyone. Iooked up at the trunk of my willow to see names carved into it, even though I believe carving into the skin of a tree is absolutely lame my name was there. I didn't write it of corse my older brother did, this was our spot to play and just hang out. He was a popular dude and I was at the bottom of the social ladder with only a few close friends. I heard some gumbled voices from outside the hanging branches of the willow. There was yelling and cursing then silence. Nothing good ever came from silence. After a couple seconds in walked 4 guys. They looked like they were in their 20s. "Look at what we have here boys… breakfast!**__**" I could climb like a monkey but I didn't think going up was such a great idea. They were obivously drunk and out of their mind but before I could got more th**__**an a couple branches higher a cold hand wrapped around my ankle. I was yanked out of the tree and sent flying down to the ground below. The impact caused me to see stars. I blinked a couple of times to see the 4 guys standing in a group around me. There was a throbbing pain all over my body. As my eye sight was coming back to me the leader of the group pulled me up off the ground by the front of my shirt. "Well boys I'd say this is going to be a good meal." They laughed around me and started walking closer. Before anything could happen I kneed the one in front of me in the balls, and he went down fast. It started there and I kept going I punched and kicked untill I had at least hit all 4 guys 10 times. I was a small girl but I could kick ass. I turned to run but arms wrapped around my waist keeping me in place. I kicked and screamed and faught to be let go. He put a hand over my mouth and called to the others. "Jacobs, Marks, Smith get you asses up and help me hold this bitch!" They grabbed my legs and held me down on the ground. "HELP!" I sreamed as loud as I could. I was fighting as hard as I could but they were stronger than me. "Damn it! Stop moving!" Then they bit me. One grabed my arm and bit down on my wrist blood dripped down my arm indicating that he had broken the skin. Then another bit into my other wrist, the other 2 bit into my calfs. The pain was unbearable but I had to fight. They hit me back and bit again and again and again. I felt like all of my energy was leaving me and darkness was taking over. "Hey you 4, get off!" I was blacking out when I felt coldness cross over me. I opened my eyes once more to see a pair of golder brown eyes stareing back.**_

"**You were the first o fight back. They wanted to break you but their hunger was too over powering." Mitchell looked at me with guilt and sadness. "But you were there why couldn't you save me?" He was there but I still died. "I did! You may be undead but you aren't dead. Shouldn't you be saying thank you or something like that?****"**** He couldn't be serious! I stood up and towered over his sitting form. "Are you fucking serious! You took everything from me! My whole life!" I've never been one to yell and scream at people but than again I have never been un-dead before. "I would have rather died than become a-a monster! I cannot have kids or grow up. I will watch my family and friends grow old and change. They will age, get jobs, grow old, and DIE! I will forever and always be 17!" I saw red and heard the crack of my hand slapping Mitchell's face. I instintly felt bad but not enough to stay so I turned and ran. I wasn't going to leave like before but I was going to hide. Hiding was something I as very good at.**


End file.
